A New Life, The Same Love
by LuvMyCountry
Summary: 1500 years ago, Mikan and Natsume were lovers. Natsume died, and Mikan soon followed. The epic tale of these 2 have been passed down to this day, but no one knows that... the actual chracters of the tale have been reborn into new bodies!
1. Chapter 1

Heya Everyone!!! This is my first story.. i really hope that EVERYBODY reviews!! -_-* (glares)

Disclamer: No, I'm too short to own Gakuen Alice, though if the author says that she'll give it to me, who would i be to refuse??

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If I were to fall in love again in my next life, I would want it to be you…"

Those are the last words that came out of his mouth before he died in my arms,.

I remember that I just sat there for a couple minutes, the meaning of those words not fully sinking into me. Then I realized: he was gone. He wouldn't be there to peek up my skirt every morning, he wouldn't be there to call me embarrassing names, he wouldn't be there for me when I needed a shoulder to cry on.

"Natsume? Natsume? You know, you shouldn't play a prank on me about stuff like this.... That's just plain bratty and mean. Come on Natsume! I know you're alive, you can't possibly be dead??"

'No, Mikan! You shouldn't think about stuff like that!' I said to my self. 'You can't make a fine person die, I'm sure that he'll pop up a few minutes later and shout at me again about how I wasn't sad enough about his _supposed _death! So.. so.. that's why you shouldn't cry.'

But it seemed that what my stubborn head failed to accept, my body already new. He wasn't here anymore. He was.. cold.

"Hehe?? Natsume? This.. this isn't funny anymore... Just wake up! Look how long you've been asleep already!! Your body's getting cold!"" There were already tears dripping down my eyes.

Then my stubborn head finally realized. He wasn't here anymore. He wasn't joking.

I hugged his lifeless, cold body and cried.

The person I loved wasn't here anymore, so I would have no reason to live, either. I cut my wrists with my knife. I looked at the blood flowing out, and shifted my range of sight to the peaceful face of my love. Natsume.

It's a promise. We promised, right? We'll meet in our next life and have a beautiful love. Well, bye for now, my love.

Black nothingness engulfs me.

"Natsume, I... i.. h... hope we m.... meet aga... again." With that, I took my last breath on this earth.

Her heart stopped beating its painful beat.

1500 years later

In a classroom, a boy with raven hair and crimson eyes is reading from a text book.

"Among the many legends in our culture today, the one believed to be the most epic is the legend that comes with the fireflower."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello???? everyone~~~~~

i'm sorry for the short chapter... but it's a preview, remember??? whatever

ㅠㅠ I really... really... really... beg you to leave a review...

But you don't have to............ if u want to become cursed evile (evil+vile)

Hehe i'm just kidding

but i would really appreciate it! (hint hint)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, the Earth says hello^^

I was really surprised and the number of reviews I got for the first chapter!

Nine of them!!! Nine!!

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG thank you, all of you kind, kind, people!

I promise that you'll succeed in life~~- ok, don't trust me on that… just try hard and you'll succeed… probably (smirks)

Ok!

Disclamer Time!!: No, I'm kinda.. lacking to own Gakuen Alice, hehe. If I was the writer, all the kind, kind people at would stop writing Gakuen Alice fanfiction because the manga would turn sucky.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The boy with tantalizing crimson orbs was reading the book with a fierce look of concentration on his dazzling face. His kept sweeping up his raven locks with his hand: they were getting in his eyes.

The book that he was so engrossed in was, _Ancient Myths and Legends: Book 1- The Tale of the Fire Flower_. (Let's take a look inside, shall we?)

_(Italics are the story)_

_Not many things are known about the Legend of the Fireflower; we know that it actually took place in our history. However, with the little facts that we have, we cannot be sure of anything, except its actual existence at the time of the Sakura Kingdom._

_Now, every child has probably learned that the Sakura Kingdom was this country's first country-like civilization. There were 2 noble families in this kingdom- the Sakura family, who were the ruling family in politics, and the Hyuuga family, who were the ruling family in the military. Since the military and politics weren't supposed to merge into one, the heirs of the Sakura family and the Hyuuga family were not allowed to marry, date, or have feelings of love for each other. _

_The heir of the Sakura family was not just the first born; it was the first born __**girl**__, since the Sakura family believed that a women's wisdom has no limits. _

_The heir of the Hyuuga family was the first born __**boy**__, since a woman was too weak to go to the battle field and swing a sword around._

_One day, a baby boy was born in the Hyuuga family; the firstborn son! He would become the heir of the Hyuuga family, and lead the country to prosper greatly in the future. Unlike his parents, who both had brown eyes, this boy was born with crimson eyes. The fortune teller told the parents to name the baby boy Natsume. His beautiful eyes, the pupils the color of blood, symbolized the victory-filled future of the Sakura Kingdom. ._

_One year later, a baby girl was born in the Sakura family; she was the first born daughter, so she would become the rightful heir of the Sakura family, and lead the country to prosper greatly in the future. Unlike her parents, who had reddish-brown eyes, she was born with honey-brown eyes. The same fortune teller who named Natsume told the parents to name the baby girl Mikan. Her beautiful eyes, with pupils the color of honey, symbolized the gentle personality of the baby girl- she would become a fair and good-hearted ruler._

_Now, the passage above states facts, and only facts. Here is when the controversy starts. Did they really fall in love? Did they really die together?_

…

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Just to tell you guys, this is only part 1 of the legend!

So… that means that there will be a part 2, soon!

I'm hoping for… about.. 10 reviews??

Well, I think that I updated fast enough…. Did I?

Thanks for reading, and make sure to leave a review!!!

I might somehow mix Alice into this….

But I think that for this story, non-Alice might be better….

Anyway!

Press that button down there!

It's not that hard! (surprise surprise)

Oh, and i'm quite lonley these days (sigh)

so... how about a friend? sumone pm me~~~~ (you don't have to, but.... *evil glare* i will um.... um... cry on you if you don't- k that was lame)


End file.
